


A Very Cunning Linguist

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Cabaret - Kander/Ebb
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: What it says in the tags.





	A Very Cunning Linguist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hip-eponymous-poor-boy (small_vulcan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_vulcan/gifts).



> I hope this is close to what you wanted.

As the sounds of drunken laughter and applause filled the room, the emcee flashed one last grin and walked backstage. Another show had finished and he could finally go home and get some much-needed rest. However, he hadn't counted on your casually bumping into him or the naughty grin you gave as a greeting.

  
"Not tonight, my libeling," he murmured. "I am exhausted and need to sleep."

  
You pouted, knowing he could never resist you when you did, and turned to leave with a sad whisper of agreement. _Three, two, one..._

  
"Fine," he sighed at last. "My dressing room in five minutes. Don't be late."

  
You nodded, planting a chaste kiss on his lips, and shooed him off. Five minutes later, you were knocking at the door and being ushered inside. Even though this was nothing more than casual sex, he would (and could) never deny you anything and you both knew it. You smirked, already going hard at the sight of his unmarred face. You'd never tell him, but seeing him without his stage makeup drove you crazy in ways you couldn't explain. He palmed your erection through your pants, groaning filthily as you bucked into his hand. You could feel yourself leaking pre-cum and just knew it wouldn't take long for you to find release.

  
"Pants off, my libeling," he moaned. "I want to feel you in my hands."

  
You gasped, loving the emphasis he put on _feel_ , and quickly shucked your pants and shirt. He smacked your ass in response -- not hard, but it was enough to make you yelp in surprise.

  
"Did I _say_ you could remove your shirt?" he scolded, smacking your ass again for good measure.

  
"No," you mumbled, hardly daring to meet his gaze.

  
"No, what?" he replied.

  
"No, _sir_ ," you corrected yourself.

  
"That's more like it," he agreed, dropping to his knees. "Good boy."

  
You couldn't reply, for he'd finally taken you into his mouth, sucking as though his very life depended on it. Resting your hands on his head, you tugged at his hair in appreciation of the warm, wet heat surrounding your shaft. It had been so long since you'd had time with him that everything was making you hypersensitive. And before you knew it, you were spilling into his mouth copiously and moaning as he swallowed it all. You knew he always described Texas as a very cunning linguist, but after this...he was the one who truly deserved the title. He let you slide out of his mouth, licking his lips and chin to get the excess, and stood.

  
"You got what you came for," he intoned. "Now I really must get some sleep. See you tomorrow, my libeling."

  
You chuckled, knowing that for all his brusqueness, deep down he cared in his own way. "Good night, sir."


End file.
